Sugar cane is one of the most important crops worldwide. It is the primary source of sugar for foods and beverages and for the production of biofuel. The difficulties and limitations associated with sugar cane breeding and the broad potential of genetic engineering make biotechnology an attractive approach for the improvement of priority traits in sugar cane such as increased sugar content and abiotic and biotic stress tolerance (Lakshmanan et al. In vitro Cell. Dev. Biol. Plant, 41, 345-363 (2005)). In addition, biotechnology can be used for the diversification of the sugar cane industry through the engineering of plants capable of producing valuable alternative products in addition to sucrose. For example, engineered sugar cane may be useful as a biofactory for the production of high value products such as pharmaceuticals, antibodies, industrial products, and alternative sugars (Lakshmanan et al. In vitro Cell. Dev. Biol. Plant, 41, 345-363 (2005); Wang et al. Transgenic Research, 14, 167-178 (2005); Hamerli et al., Plant Biotech. J., 9, 32-37 (2011)).
One of the key requirements for the improvement and diversification of sugar cane through biotechnology is high levels of transgene expression. However, the molecular tools available for successful genetic engineering and, in particular, for driving high levels of gene expression, are relatively limited in sugar cane compared to many other plants.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the deficiencies in the art by providing compositions and methods that enhance transgene expression in sugar cane plants.